


Расхождения

by alllegory



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Genderswap, fem!Harry Potter - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-04-22 01:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22134625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alllegory/pseuds/alllegory
Summary: Несколько предложений о Веге Лестрейндж. И о значении слова «никогда» в её жизни.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange
Kudos: 3





	Расхождения

**Author's Note:**

> Discrepancy — несоответствие.

Вега Лестрейндж гордилась своим именем, данным в честь самой яркой звезды в созвездии Лиры, и даже не слышала об имени Гретта, которым когда-то одарила свою новорождённую дочь чета Поттеров.

Вега Лестрейндж только один раз была в пыльном чулане, когда играла в прятки с вредным кузеном Драко Малфоем, неповоротливыми мальчишками Винсентом Крэббом и Грегори Гойлом и с поначалу замкнутой, но позже повеселевшей Панси Паркинсон. Прислушиваясь к едва доносившемуся к этой части особняка голосу Драко, который отсчитывал время, она отворила тяжёлую дверь и юрко скользнула в маленькое полутёмное помещение, откуда её, разморённую от лёгкой дрёмы, через два часа на руках вынес чихавший и что-то бормотавший сквозь зубы о разленившихся эльфах, обеспокоенный долгим отсутствием племянницы Рабастан. Вега, крепко держа дядю за шею и щуря зелёные глаза из-за непривычного яркого света, гордо смотрела по сторонам — она победила.

На платформу девять и три четверти Вега Лестрейндж аппарировала, крепко держа руки родителей.

Вега Лестрейндж никогда не сомневалась, на какой факультет хочет поступить. И когда Шляпа предоставила ей выбор между Слизерином и Гриффиндором, Вега не задумалась ни на секунду: «Слизерин, и только Слизерин. Разве есть факультет лучше?».

Вега Лестрейндж любила летать, но равнодушно относилась к квиддичу. Единственным его достоинством она считала начисление баллов за победу Слизерину. Звание самого молодого ловца столетия так и осталось незанятым.

Вега Лестрейндж никогда не имела проблем с преподавателем зельеварения: Гораций Слагхорн был на редкость добродушным человеком.

Вега Лестрейндж знала множество заклинаний, и когда на втором курсе Драко на дуэли атаковал её заклинанием Серпенсортия, она уничтожила змею Випера Эванеско.

Вега Лестрейндж до безумия любила своих отца, мать и дядю. И когда в Косом переулке незнакомый мужчина с измождённым видом и со шрамами на лице сказал, что она похожа на своих родителей, Вега обрадовалась, тем не менее, незаметно сжимая волшебную палочку в ладони. Однако когда он добавил, что у неё глаза матери, Вега только молча пожала плечами: глаза у неё точь-в-точь отцовы: ярко-зелёные.

Вега Лестрейндж никогда не держала в руках Карту Мародёров, но все потайные ходы она выучила наизусть до поездки в Хогвартс. Рабастан Лестрейндж был ещё тем раздолбаем в свои школьные годы и, на радость племяннице, обладал потрясающей памятью.

Вега Лестрейндж в совершенстве знала родословные рода Лестрейндж и рода Блэк. И имя Сириуса Блэка, поцелованного дементором, когда ей было немногим больше года, всегда ассоциировалось у Веги с предательством семьи. Лестрейндж презирала его, так никогда и не узнав, что Сириус Блэк был её крёстным.

Окклюменции свою дочь учила Беллатрикс Лестрейндж.

Вега Лестрейндж никогда не ненавидела Тёмного Лорда: тёмную метку она приняла с гордостью.

Вега Лестрейндж не грабила банк (хотя ей порой жутко хотелось это сделать), не попадала в плен, не искала крестражи и еще много «не». Вега Лестрейндж всю свою жизнь была чертовски счастливым человеком. И незнание правды ей абсолютно не мешало.


End file.
